


Archangel's Mate

by Islime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Oblivious Dean, Oblivious Lucifer, Top Lucifer, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islime/pseuds/Islime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to go to Stanford, but they don't have the money. Dean does anything he can, but if he won't get enough money, they will always live like rats. John only drinks and steals their money. Not even Bobby is able to help them.<br/>That's why Dean had to do it. But he never thought it will end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine, beside the plot. Everything is owned by CW and the rest of those people. 
> 
> Wasn't Beta'd so it can be pretty rough.  
> I still hope you will like it.

It was dark. It was pitch black, you could say. Not even the light of the moon shone through the trees of the forest. Dean barely saw what was in front of him, when the flashlight broke. He cursed and a thought to go back crossed his mind, but he refused. He wasn't going to give up now, the possibility that the Angels will ward their hiding place more than they did before was too big, and he couldn't fail this. Not this time, not when Sammy needed money for college. Not when they needed to pay the debts and buy food. Dad didn't care about that, he only wanted his sons to go in his steps, but Dean wouldn't stand back and watch his little brother give up on his dreams or see him disappointed that they have to leave to another state again. He had enough.

And this job was ideal. The feathers of Angels went for so much money on the black market, that even a few would be able to feed his little family for a whole year. And he was trying to catch an Angel, whole and alive. His mind couldn't comprehend the amount of cash some of those crazy people would pay him. Crowley didn't give him any hints on that, he only said that Dean will never catch one, but if by some miracle he does, he will have someone to sell it to. That was the only thing that interested Dean in that moment. Beside the Angels, of course.

The first time humans heard about those winged creatures was when one of them got accidentally shot by a hobbyist hunter and then took to a hospital. The whole world went crazy upon discovering that. People started looking for those creatures everywhere, they placed various traps in places that were off limits, which led many species on the verge of extinction. Angels got classified as animals and there were no laws protecting them at the beginning. Slavery surfaced again, but because the slaves were Angels, no one could do anything. There were many tries to communicate with them but none ended with a victory, they refused to talk, they never made any sounds that could be considered speaking. Even when tortured. More wealthy people hired scientist to perform experiments on them, and it didn't take long for the world to hear, that Angels feathers had amazing healing effects when prepared into a powder. Governments proceeded to change the laws and hunting them was no longer allowed, the same went for slavery. Many says that the authorities were scared of losing power over the citizens. No one really knew how this happened so fast, but not many people questioned it. A lot of Angels, the ideal slaves as it went, got killed before even feeling the freedom and the rest never was the same.

Dean couldn't believe that all of this has happened in the span of forty years and that the ban on hunting Angels was up for only ten of them. The black market is flooded with people looking for hunters who will take on the task of catching an Angel, but there is a small amount of those who agree. The punishment is too severe, no one who is sane will do that. Only, when they doesn't have another choice. Like Dean. Who is a hunter from the age of four and who has to take care of his brother. Or like his father, who is looking for the person who killed their mother by setting the house on fire and only leaving Angel feathers as clues. Dean no longer remembers how they looked.

He hated hunting, doing it only because dad wanted to, and to keep his brother safe. None of the creatures he killed never did anything to him, they were always peaceful, and it broke Dean. He still remember how his father reacted when he cried after killing a stupid rabbit for the first time "You aren't a baby, Dean. They are beneath you, they were made to be killed." He never believed those words. He doesn't care about rabbits or other shit being killed, but he hates doing it himself. But now he will stand before an Angel, who looks like a human with wings. It will feel like catching another person. But there is no going back, not when he has to help Sammy.

Dean took out a gun with paralyzing bullets, strong enough to overthrow a horse and moved closer, trying his best not to make any sounds. His breathing was slow and quiet. He licked his dry lips and looked around, trying to see anything in the dark. He knew the Angels were close, he could feel it in his bones. Or maybe it was fear that something will go wrong, he will die, and Sammy will be left alone. No, he can't think like this now. He stopped for a second, took a deep breath and resumed walking. He stalked this area for a month, he couldn't be wrong. In a moment of doubt he reached to his pocket for the makeshift map he drew, but it wasn't there. He cursed under his breath. It will be harder without the map, but he will make it.

Beating of wings could be heard in the silence of the night, quick steps echoed behind him, and Dean realized he is fucked. He tried to focus, tried to guess how many of them were around him, and he came to the conclusion that there is one or two Angels. It could be worse, he can still get out of this alive. When the knife flew by him he nearly didn't back off in time for it to not hit him and then he saw the Angel. He was hid behind a tree, his enormous wings making everything around him even more shadowed and a long spear in his hand.

Dean aimed his gun at him, but had to dodge another knife. Another curse fell from his lips and he shot in the direction of the Angel only to realize he wasn’t there anymore. Winchester looked around, his body close to the ground. He heard him first, and thanks to that he had time to roll out of the way of the spear. He shot again, missing. The ground around him shook when the Angel placed his hand on the ground, and Dean just in time jumped to the side. A pointy bush was now in his place. He refused to think how would he looked like if he stayed there. Panic overcome him, but he still aimed again and shot. Once again missing the Angel, when he jumped up high, smoothly getting out of the harms way.

This was the worst hunt in Dean’s life. He will die here, only twenty one, after trying to make his brothers future more bright. What a shame. There were no more bullets in the gun, so he threw it away, defeated. When he looked up he saw that the Angel was staring at him, unmoving. A ray of moonlight shone at him, making him look angelic. Ha, he could still joke, even in those circumstances. It was a man, around his height, with black tribal tattoos across his left arm. He was wearing loose pants in the color of earth, the spear back in his hand. His eyes were hard and cold, his hand white from the strength that he was clutching the spear with, but he didn't attack him again.

"What are you doing here?" The Angel said with a low, threatening voice. Dean could lie, and say that he was hunting bears or some other crap, but he had a feeling that it will be no good, the Angel will still know what he was doing here.

"Hunting Angels. You." Well, his last words were pretty lame. He could've added something awesome, but it's too late now. The men's face darkened, but he still stood in his place.

"Why?" He asked quietly, an angry note in his voice. Well, that surprised Dean. He thought about lying, trying to keep the existence of Sam a secret to the Angel, but it's not like it would help him.

"I wanted to catch one of your kind alive and then sell to someone who will pay the most." Those were definitely his last words. He will die now, and maybe he will be able to stay on earth and keep an eye on Sammy. Of course, if he isn't destined to go to hell by now. He probably shouldn’t think about that and rather look at the Angel standing in front of him. Whose face became even more scary. Maybe he will be killed fast, without much pain, thought Dean.

"Why?" Dean’s eyes widened. What the hell was going on?

"To have money to pay off debts incurred by my father, for the rising bills, for food for my brother and to pay for his school. That’s all." Dean’s voice was shaky as tears tried to fall down his face. What will Sammy do? He is still so young, he won't be able to live by himself. Dad would probably make him get into hunting and leave school and they would move a lot.

The Angel’s features softened.

"And you couldn't find another way to get money besides hunting us?"

Dean looked away. He didn't want to think about the stuff he did to get the money when hunting was unsuccessful. He still felt dirty. If anyone from his family heard about what he had to do, he wouldn't be able to look them in the eye. He could picture the disgust on his father’s face, how he backs off like he just saw a maggot. But you do what you have to survive. As they say, survival of the fittest.

"I tried," his voice trembled. “but it was never enough." He really tried, he never did anything besides trying. But it was always too little, always too late. He picked all kinds of jobs to be able to pay for Sam’s school, to be able to give him food and buy presents for Christmas and birthdays. Always saying they were from dad. He sometimes hated that man, for throwing everything at him, for making him act more like a mother than a brother to Sammy. At the back of his mind Dean knew that Sam wasn’t fooled by his lies, that he long time ago gathered that it was all him, every bright spot in their life.

"If I'll give you some of my feathers, will you promise not to come back here ever again?" The Angel said slowly. Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to still be alive, and yet here he was. If he didn't thought about Angels as species above Humans, he definitely did now. He wasn't able to remember a situation in which another person acted like this, now it was usually 'kill first, ask questions later'. How everything can change in mere seconds.

"Why would you do this? I came here to catch one of you, and you are doing this for me? I don’t deserve your kindness." What Dean did, wasn't rational. He should've took those feathers and run away as fast as he could. Still, he felt undeserving and just accepting them would be wrong. The Angel looked away.

"We don't kill unless we are in danger. You don't know where the rest of my clan is, so you are no threat." Winchester licked his lips. A lot of people could use that kind of mindset. The Angel placed the spear on the ground, kicking it back, and reached to his wings. He pulled out a few feathers and offered them to Dean.

"I'm sorry, for everything that happened. I can't believe that you are even doing this, no one ever did anything even close to this for me or Sammy. I'm so sorry for trying to trap any of your clan." Why he acted like this, he didn't know. But he took the feathers from the Angels grip and slowly stood up. "I'm Dean. Can I know your name?"

The Angel stared at him, his eyes a light shade of blue, and folded his wings.

"It's Lucifer." They just looked at each other. Dean took a deep breath.

"Thank you." Lucifer nodded and reached for his spear, still lying on the ground. “I will go now."

He walked a few steps and the looked again at Lucifer, who was now fixing his wing. The Angel must have felt his eyes because he looked up at him.

“I promise you that I will try to stop anyone I know in the hunter world from coming here. That’s the only thing I can offer you back.” Lucifer only nodded again. Winchester turned away from him.

And just like that, without another look, Dean run, leaving his gun and the broken flashlight. His heart was beating like mad, and it was hard for him to breathe properly. If he stayed there another second, he would probably be unable to leave. He felt such a strong pull towards Lucifer, that it scared him. Now he understood why people were keen on paying so much for an Angel, but it still was wrong.

By some miracle he made it back to his car, the feathers still safe in his hand. He was lucky he didn't crush them. He got in the car, turned on the lamp, and properly looked at them. They were a dark shade of brown, and they were actually pretty soft, like a cloud if you could touch it. Lucifer gave him five big feathers, primaries if he was correct. If Dean was right, people paid for those feathers the most and he will get around twenty five thousand dollars for them if he was lucky. Worst case scenario: eighteen thousand dollars. It's so not enough for everything that he has to pay, but he won't get more. Dean reached for the wooden box that was placed on the backseat and put the feathers there. With one last look at the woods, he started the car and drove home.

 

When he arrived, it didn’t surprise him to see Sam sitting on the stairs at the front of the house. The kid always did that when he had free time, besides studying. A small smile appeared on his lips when he saw Sammy’s face lit up like a candle when he recognized the car. Oh how Dean hoped that his brother would never change.

“Dean! Where were you? Dad came back yesterday and didn’t want to tell me anything.” Sam was already his height and Dean was sure that he will become even taller. It was really visible when they were standing next to each other.

“Just on a hunt Sammy, nothing unusual. You know we need money for bills. Did dad brought back some cash?”

Sam laughed sarcastically.

“Dean, don’t joke. Has he ever done that? The only time it happened was when he worked for Bobby, and then only because Bobby brought the money to you and not to dad. As always he came back with alcohol and new scars.” Sam turned around and opened the front door. “He actually went somewhere, but I have no idea where. You know I don’t like talking to him. We always argue.”

“Yeah, I know. “ Dean took off his shoes and the leather jacket that dad gave him for his fifteen birthday. “Is there anything to eat?”

“I bought some vegetables and meat for the cash you left me four days ago.” Sam walked to the kitchen and opened a few cabinets. “And we still have some rice. I could make you all of this for dinner and we would eat together.” Dean smiled at the idea. Maybe the food wasn’t his favorite, but he still loved spending time with his brother. And he was hungry as hell.

“Then do your job, Samantha.” He said while walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

“Stop calling me that Dean!” Shouted Sam with playful irritation in his voice.

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

It was great to be back home. Happiness settled within Dean and he relaxed, watching some stupid sitcom. Then everything broke when he remembered Lucifer and the feathers. It was like all the happiness shattered, because he nearly did something today which he would regret till the day of his death. It would be an ideal solution for their problems, but for what cost?

Now that Dean knew that Angels could talk and were generally like humans, it hurt him to think what they went through. But it always happened when it came to humanity. There was always someone that wasn’t like the rest. The color of their skin, sexuality or religion where all the things that mattered the most to the majority of people. That’s why when Angels got discovered, everything went to shit. People couldn’t stand it that someone had different skin color, a person with wings was another cup of hate. No wonder that no one from space contacted them. They would probably end up getting killed really fast.

His stream of thought got interrupted by a plate being placed in front of him. He blinked a few times and realized that Sammy was staring at him with worried look on his face.

“Dean, did something happen?” He said slowly, like he was trying not to scare him off. Dean cursed and looked away from his brother. Those eyes always made him say the truth.

“No, I just was thinking about our future.” Apparently it was the wrong answer because Sam just got more worried.

“You know I don’t have to go to Stanford, right? There are other law schools I could attend that are cheaper.” Dean didn’t even have to look at his brother to know how much it cost him to say that. That kid had probably wet dreams about studying at Stanford and Dean couldn’t take it away. He will do anything to make it work.

“You will got to Stanford Sammy. You want to go there, don’t lie. Besides, you said that you will get a scholarship with your grades. Won’t it pay for the third of tuition?”

“Yeah, it will, but-“

“No but’s Sam. You are going to Stanford, we will pay for it. You only need to think about getting in.” And with that, Dean reached for his plate and started eating. A definitive end of discussion. Sam sighed and too took care of his plate.

Home, sweet home.

Next morning, at exactly seven, Dean was woken up by his phone. Without checking who was the caller, he picked up.

“Hello boy. Did you get yourself a sweet Angel?” Upon hearing Crowley’s voice, Dean’s mind immediately cleared up and he sit up straight.

“Crowley. No, I didn’t get myself ‘a sweet Angel’. I have a few feathers though, primaries if I’m correct.”

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to catch one. It’s good I didn’t look for a client.” Dean rolled his eyes and got up from his bed.

“Enough, Crowley. When can I bring them to you?”

“Be at my place at three pm.”

Without saying anything Dean ended the call. His mood became worse without even the chance to be better. Fuck waking up so early just to talk with some dick.

To his luck it was Saturday, so he didn’t have to do that much, if he wanted he could possibly go to sleep. But that’s not what he do, he won’t succumb to that wonderful idea. He has to go to Bobby and talk to him about a job, and if he is lucky, he will be able to talk to Jo. Damn, when was the last time he went to see the Singer family? Ellen probably will kill him on the spot with her killer hugs and then scream at him a little.

With a new strength he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Thankfully, the water was warm, so he didn’t freeze to death. That would be lame. After that, Dean put on some random clothes and went down to the kitchen to eat something. As always, there was barely anything in the cupboards, and let’s not think about the fridge. It didn‘t even take minute before Dean climbed on the counter and reached for the small box where he hid emergency money. There were a few dollars left, twenty exactly, enough for breakfast. Smiling like Christmas came earlier, Dean went out to the nearby store.

Because it was still early there wasn’t many people around so he could look around in peace. He decided to buy a box of cornflakes, two bottles of milk, bread and other necessary stuff, like butter, cheese and some instant noodles. Happy with that, Dean went to the checkout, only to nearly drop everything he was holding. His eyes widened and he just wanted to run, but he kept his face unreadable. It was slowly becoming the worst day ever. He would have never thought of meeting her here. As if at order, she turned around and stared directly into his eyes, her own flashing black.

“Ruby.” Dean muttered through clenched teeth. How he hated her. If he could, he would took out his knife and killed her, right there.

“Ah, Dean. I was just thinking about you, ya know?” She smirked, walking closer to him. “Our clients really miss you cowboy. You should come back.”

The urge to just hit her was overwhelming, but Dean kept his hands to himself and brushed past her, nearly making her fall.

“You know perfectly well that it is a closed chapter. I will never again work there, not if I can prevent it.”

“But Dean, those pretty lips of yours were made for that job.” She liked her own slowly. “Besides, I really miss Sammy. It’s sad I had to break it off with him when you quit. That kid was something.” Dean knew that she was only saying all of it to make him react, but he couldn’t let her say things like that about his brother.

“Don’t call him Sammy, he isn’t one of your toys, neither am I. And now you will walk away from me before I decide that keeping you alive is more trouble than killing you.” Ruby didn’t even flinch upon hearing him say that, she just smiled pitifully.

“You know you will come back. People like you always do.” She whispered to his ear when she walked next to him, her voice making him shiver. Dean didn’t even realize when she walked out of the store. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and then walked to the cashier. He paid, took his groceries and walked home, all happiness long gone.

At home he made sandwiches and placed them on the table in the living room. Using the time left before Sammy will come down, Dean cleaned around the house. It wasn’t dirty here, but he liked when it as clean and fresh. It reminded him of mom, and he cherished those rare things that did. And it took his mind of the stuff that Ruby brought up, which was another bonus.

That’s how Sam found him, cleaning the floor with some rag. There was small smile playing on his lips and without a word he sat on the couch and took one of the sandwiches.

“It’s good to have you home, because I don’t have to clean.” He said playfully and had to duck to not get hit by the rag that seconds ago was cleaning the floor.

“Shut up Sammy and eat your breakfast. I don’t want to think how the house would look if you really tried to clean it.”

“It would look fabulous.” Replied Sam to an unasked question and took another slice.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I’m going to Bobby’s, you wanna come?” The younger Winchester shook his head.

“No, I saw them a week ago when you were working.”

Dean remembered that. It was the day he went to see Crowley about the Angels.

“Right. Then have fun and call me if dad shows up, okay?”

“I will.”

Without saying anything more, Dean went to the bathroom and freshened up.

“Maybe I will let my hair grow a little?” He said while combing them with his hand.

Satisfied with how he looked, Dean put on his shoes and got in the car. It was a good decision to take this car from Bobby before dad saw her. He would rather not think about what could’ve happened to her if dad had claimed her. Dean fell in love with this wonderful car and he really cared for it. Finding parts for it was hard, but he had Bobby, who was always helpful. What would they do without the Singers, Dean didn’t want to think. It was good how it was.

He started the engine and took the course to the Roadhouse. It will be easier to talk with Ellen and Jo first. While driving he couldn’t keep out the thought that the feathers were lying beside him. He wanted to open the box and just touch them, get a reminder that that night was real. It was a great struggle to stop himself from doing so. It was too dangerous, he could damage them and then all that effort would be lost. Dean gritted his teeth and focused on the road.

The rest of the ride went by peacefully, and when Dean parked his car, he was much calmer. To his surprise Jo was standing in front of the Roadhouse, chatting with Ash. They heard his car before even seeing it, so when he was parking they were already waiting for him.

“Hi Jo, Ash.” He said while getting out of his Baby.

“Dean, what a surprise.” Jo had a smug grin on her face. “Mom just yesterday said, that if you won’t visit us soon she will go to your house and say a few words to you.”

Ash laughed at that and nodded at Dean.

“Even I heard how she cursed at you man. She was even ready to contact your dad.”

“Then she must have been really mad at me. Everyone knows how she hates him.”

Jo smiled at him and they started walking towards the entrance. “Not ‘been’ Deano, she ‘is’.”

The confrontation with Ellen wasn’t as bad as Dean thought it will be. She screamed at him about ‘neglecting his family’ and that she will ‘skin him’ if he ever do that again. After she calmed a bit, Dean got crushed in a hug and she gave him a whole apple pie. A perfect gift in Deans book.

Thanks to the early hour the Roadhouse was practically empty so they could freely joke and talk, and it was such a beautiful feeling of _home_ and _love_ that Dean just felt like he was in the right place. Here he didn’t have to lie about who he is, he could just be himself. Just be _Dean._

But all good things come to an end, and he had to go. It was already one pm, and the drive to Crowley’s place will take around two, more or less. He said his goodbyes, promised to visit them more often, and he was on the road again. Just then he realized that his mood was like a damn swing, going from happy to depressed. It can’t be healthy.

The box with feathers was tempting him even more, now that he knew he was driving to give them up. How he wanted to just turn around and go back home, hide the feathers somewhere deep and just forget about the whole deal with Crowley. But Sammy’s future was placed in them, he can’t be so selfish.

Crowley's place was fucking enormous, placed practically in the middle of the woods and probably heavily warded that only people Crowley wanted to, knew how to get here. The building wasn’t that big, the better part was taken by a beautiful garden, where bloomed every flower imaginable. Really, it was a breathtaking view, so peaceful and innocent. Even the mansion was white with many big windows, making you believe that it was a good and safe place.

The magic of his surroundings were long lost on Dean. Nothing like this will work on him a second time, not when he has business to take care of. As before there was a butler waiting for him. The never talked, even if you asked them something, only took you where you had to be. It didn’t sit right with Dean, but he couldn’t do anything. That’s just how it is.

Crowley was waiting for him in the study, a cigar in his hand and a smug grin on his lips. The door closed behind Winchester so he walked closer to the desk. Without saying anything, he placed the box on it and opened it, presenting to Crowley the feathers. They were even more magnificent in the light, that shone through the window and made them gleam. Crowley gently picked up one of them and started examining it. His eyes slightly widened and without waiting he took another one, and another and another, looking them over closely. Finally he placed them back in the box.

“They are untouched and I’m sure you didn’t get them from the ground. It’s like you just pulled them out without a fight.”

Crowley looked up at Dean, his eyes suspicious.

“Specimens like those go even for the double price, because you can get more of that substance from healthy feathers.”

Winchester didn’t even open his mouth, he just looked hard in front of himself, wishing to be somewhere far away. Crowley took out some kind of paper, wrote something on it and gave it to Dean.

“Give it to the woman that will be sitting by the entrance. She will give you your money.”

“Thank you.”

It was hard for him to say those two words, but he felt like he had to. Crowley only nodded and turned his back to him. Before Dean had any chance to say or even do anything, a different butler came to him and proceeded to guide him away. Deans mind somehow shut down, he didn’t knew how did they got down, or when that quiet woman gave him money, or even how he got to the car. It was just a blur, a mass of images that didn’t go together. Now he can forget that he even met Lucifer. With those feathers gone it’s like they never met.

Dean felt like something in him shattered, a feeling that he was unable to understand. It just was there, weighting him down, telling him that he made a mistake. But it was ridiculous. HE got the money, that’s what is important. With that he will be able to pay for a yearly tuition at Stanford and there will still be money left. He will have time to earn more so Sammy will be able to finish college.

When he got home, he was exhausted.

That night he dreamt about Lucifer being tortured by Crowley.

That night, for the first time in years, he had to run to the bathroom and vomit.

That night Lucifer’s face, twisted in pain and betrayal, haunted him and didn’t let him sleep.

That night Dean wished his mother was alive.

He didn’t understand why he felt such remorse at his actions, why he felt like he wounded someone with them. Why did he feel like he lost someone before even having them?

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bobby calls Dean to tell him, that Rufus is on his way to catch an Angel where Dean met Lucifer, Winchester without a thought gets in the car and drives there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. It should have never took me that much time. Life happened. If you want to know why, you can sent me a PM and I will tell you.

The day when everything went downhill happened just a week after the Singer anniversary. Dean was cleaning his Baby when his phone started vibrating. He picked it up from the ground and checked who was calling. To his surprise it was Bobby.

His good humor vanished when he heard why he called. Apparently Rufus and his team got in contact with Crowley, who told them where they could find Angels. To Deans anger, Crowley handed them the information’s about woods northeast from Bella Vista, where Dean met Lucifer. Winchester didn’t even say goodbye to Bobby, whose last words were “You idjit, you can’t go alone”, ran home to leave a note to Sam, and in seconds was on the road.

If he was lucky it would only take him around three hours to make it there, and Dean really hoped that it will be like this. Rufus was already on the road, but Dean knew those streets better. In moments like this, he was grateful to his father for making him keep equipment in the trunk and not only in duffel bags. He saved precious minutes thanks to that.

He won’t let them hunt Angels there. He isn’t able to do anything on a big scale, so he will do what he can. Dean drove as fast as he could, but it still wasn’t enough. When he got to his destination, the only thing he saw was a car, no people around it. He cursed loudly and without thinking jumped out of the vehicle, took his gun and went into the woods, taking the same route as he did when he hunted. Somehow he remembered it like his own pocket, which was really helpful.

Somewhere around twenty minutes in Dean finally calmed down enough to think rationally. If he wanted to win this fight with everyone leaving alive, he had to think before acting. A few quiet breaths later and he was walking slower and less loud. If he focused hard enough, he could hear someone walking a good distance ahead of him. Dean had normal bullets in this gun, but he hoped he wouldn’t have to kill anyone. In the end, those were humans, people he knows, killing them won’t do any good. But the thought to leave the Angels to be captured and killed? He wouldn’t be able to sleep at night.

“Don’t move.” Suddenly Dean had a gun pressed to his head. One of Rufus friends found him, but didn’t warn anyone. It took him three seconds to kick the men in the knee and to steal his gun. Before he had a chance to scream, Dean placed his hand over his mouth.

“You better stay silent or that bullet that you wanted to give me will end up in your brain.” The guy nodded his head, but it wasn’t enough. So Dean hit him in the head and the men lost consciousness. Go big or go home.

People being dumb was helpful in these kind of situations, but Rufus won't act like that. He had too much training to do something like that. It will only become harder for Dean now.

He prayed that Lucifer wasn't on patrol today, that he was safe. That guy helped him and Dean would beat himself up if he got hurt because of this shit.

The calmness didn’t last long, because as Dean was getting closer to the place when he was confronted by Lucifer, he got more nervous. After meeting that guy, he didn’t see or heard anyone else, and it was getting to him. What if they got to him? What if they are already dragging him back? What if he was too late? Those thoughts were constantly popping up.

Dean stopped in his tracks. Someone was behind him. He turned around quickly and pointed the gun towards the intruder.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifers voice was icily cold, as was his gaze. “ Didn’t I ask you not to come here ever again?”

Dean swallowed, feeling as if he was thirsty.

“It’s not what you think!”

“Then what is it? I shouldn’t have trusted you. You sent those men here, and then you dare to show yourself again?!” Lucifer walked closer to Dean, his face twisted in anger.

It was bad. Very bad.

“I came here to stop them!” He shouted, hiding the gun that was still in his hands. “My friend called me to tell me they went here. I wanted to keep my promise.”

“And why should I believe you?” The Angel took a step back, to put some distance between them.

“Because I wouldn’t be able to break the trust you have put in me before. After what you did for me…” Deans voice trembled. Maybe he was overreacting. “I never go back on my word.”

Lucifer still stared at him, completely focusing on reading every little signal Dean sent off. So when he saw his eyes widen it was already far too late for him to react, but thankfully not for Winchester. Putting all of his strange in it, he pushed the Angel out of the way of the bullet - which was pretty incredible, considering the wings and all - but he didn’t have time to avoid it himself. It went smoothly through the flesh of his left arm and got stuck in the bone. It didn’t even take seconds for Dean to realize what kind of bullet it was.

The new wonder of their world, made especially for hunting large prey - in short, Angels. The effects were instant, you wouldn’t be able to move half of your body in mere seconds after getting shot.

But it wasn’t a safe method of capturing. You could even say, that it was the worst. There was a huge danger that the nerves would be permanently damaged, which ended in damaged goods.

And now one was stuck in his arm. Wonderful.

“Dean?!” So, it was Rufus. That bastard actually used those bullets. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“I’m on a freaking picnic Rufus.” It was hard to talk with half of your body paralyzed. Dean stole a quick glance to where he shoved Lucifer, but there was no one there. Good, he took the chance. “What do you think I am doing?”

Rufus cursed loudly, realizing that his prey ran away.

“Ruining my hunt.” His voice was shaking with the unsaid anger.

“Five for you, Rufus…” Deans eyes got heavier with every second, but before collapsing he saw Rufus falling as well. His day couldn’t get any better.

 

When Dean woke up again, he was in an unfamiliar place. The bed was extremely soft, and the room was just light. Yeah, light. He felt like he was floating, that’s how unreal it all felt.

Having open eyes for too long hurt, with all that brightness around. It was actually pretty funny, floating around on that soft bed. He couldn’t help laughing. Which was a bad idea.

It was as if the protective bubble around him broke, and the only thing he could think was _fuck_. And that was his first word too. It felt like the bones in his left arm were on fire. Fucking Rufus and his fucking bullets. Nothing ever felt as bad as this, and Dean was in pretty dangerous situations in his life.

He had to get up and find out where he was. And what day it was. But as he pulled himself up, with a stream of _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ playing in his head, a gentle hand pushed him back on the soft mattress.

“Dean, the toxins still aren’t out of your system, and the bone is shattered. You can’t get up yet.” The voice was gentle too, like an angel.

It was like a bucket of cold water. Doing everything with closed eyes, didn’t turn up to be the best idea. But he recognized the voice, and that put him at ease. Lucifer. How easy that name rolled off his tongue.

“Yes, it’s me Dean. I will give you some more painkillers. The pain will be gone soon.”

“Wait, what day is it?”

Lucifer sighed.

“It’s after midnight, only a few hours went by.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. But another question surfaced itself.

“Where am I?” Winchester could see that the Angel hesitated. Did he take him to another state, or what?

“You are in my house.” The words were quiet, and if Dean wasn’t listening, he probably wouldn’t have heard them. “I couldn’t leave you after you took that bullet for me. That’s not who we are.” Lucifer didn’t give Dean time to ask anything else, and just gave him the injection of sleeping and pain killing mixture, gave to him by Balthazar. Winchester drifted to sleep.

Lucifer put back the syringe on the nightstand next to the bed and looked at the man. No, not a man. He was still a boy, only around twenty. But there was something about him, that made him different from other humans. As an Angel he could sense the intentions of those around him, and sometimes even read their thoughts or scan their memories.

When he saw Dean Winchester in the woods that day, he sensed distress and determination, so when he stopped fighting pretty quickly, Lucifer was confused. That’s why he decided to talk to him. Waves of fear and hopelessness engulfed him, and with every word it intensified. Once Dean said that he tried, but it was never enough Lucifer reached towards his mind to confirm his words, but backed off immediately. The pain was too strong even for him. The only thing he got from that was that he was ashamed of those actions, as he was of doing this.

Seeing someone needing him, although for the cost of his own life, reminded him of something that was forgotten by humans a long time ago.

Angels were protectors, things people built shrines for and to which they prayed. When they needed help, the Angels were always there to give it. But, as time went by, there were fewer calls, and finally it all ceased. They used their various powers to hide from humans and to live in peace.

Until it too, like if it was fated to be, ceased. No one in the village talked about it, only when the anniversary of law changes came around they held a meeting. To not forget about lost lives.

That was why he decided to help Dean in the only way he could, by giving him his feathers. Pulling them out hurt, but the happiness that Lucifer sensed was soothing. A reminder of how it once was, and how it should’ve always been.

They were a long living species, their lifespan being four-five times longer than humans. They never aged after becoming an adult, and death that was natural was actually a good thing. It was sad, but because of their magic, the one who died always became a part of their world, like a beautiful, big and majestic tree that was home for various animals, or a pond, rich with food and clear water. Sometimes their ending life helped a new fledgling that had struggled with living.

Their last breath gave life to something new. In the end it was beautiful. A cycle of life.

Loud knocking resounded in the room. Lucifer walked to the door and opened it. It was Raphael, Michael's right hand and the leader of their warriors. They never saw eye to eye, with Lucifer being angry at them for keeping him away from taking part in making any decisions that were vital to their lives. They took away his right to rule.

“What do you need?” He asked his guest, but didn’t move to let him in.

“I was sent by Michael to get rid of that human you brought. We won’t let you keep him here, and you know exactly why. He should’ve been away an hour ago.” His voice was cold, threatening, but it didn’t faze Lucifer.

“I understand, but I am indebted to him. He took the bullet that was meant for me. Making sure that there won’t be any long term effects is the least I can do.” Raphael placed his eyes on the sleeping man.

“Then why won’t you ask Anna to heal him?”

“Because, and you would have known this if you weren’t focusing on sucking up to Michael, she isn’t even here. Anna went to the village two states over, to see how they are doing.” Lucifer smirked when he saw how angry Raphael became after the comment. It was fun to make him squirm.

“You should be happy I don’t have time to fight you Lucifer. Then ask Castiel, he is a good healer, and the injury shouldn’t be a problem for him.”

“No.” The word was said so coldly and angrily, that even Lucifer, who uttered it was shocked. He didn’t understand why did it come out like that. He took a deep breath and tried again. “There really is no need for it”

Raphael only stared at him for a moment and then went away without a word. Lucifer closed the door and returned to stand next to the bed. He wasn’t a healer, the only thing he was capable of doing was making the healing process easier and a lot quicker, but it was really nothing compared to what a healer could do. They were able to instantly heal even deathly injuries as long as the victim was alive.

The Angel focused on the broken arm and used his power. If he was correct, it will take him around six hours to fix it, and according to Michael it was six hours too much. Because the hunter won't wake up for some time, Lucifer decided to take a good look at him. It wasn’t every day that they could look at humans, and even if they looked exactly like Angels, excluding the wings, it was still something they liked to do back when they weren’t threatened.

Dean had light brown hair that were cut short, tanned skin and hundredths of freckles. He was tall, the same height as Lucifer and he was muscular, but not too much. It was actually a perfect balance. He had to say that Dean was attractive, even by Angel standards, which were pretty high.

His wings shook slightly when he sighed and so he decided to stretch them. He had pretty big wings, and they were various shades of brown, from the lightest being near his back to the darkest being his primaries. Lucifer was proud of them, having wings like his was an honor.

That’s when someone knocked on his door again. Getting a little irritated, he walked there and opened it, only to see Castiel standing there sheepishly, his black wings folded tightly.

“Raphael sent me.” Lucifer should’ve known that this would happen. Personally, he didn’t have anything against the kid, Cas was a good person, always trying to help others. That didn’t mean that he was going to let him handle his own responsibility. “He said that you need my help with the human you brought back.”

“Castiel, go back to your post. I will handle it.” He tried saying it in the most gentle way, knowing that he will probably get mad.

But Cas only looked at him with doubt, obviously more relaxed, and slithered in.

“Even if he is asleep, I can sense his pain Lucifer, and it’s against everything I know to let it be.” Healers have always been like this, always helping everyone immediately. But Lucifer was still older, which meant that Castiel had to listen to him. In theory, of course, because it obviously didn’t work now.

“Cas, stop it now. I can heal him in few hours, it’s my debt to repay.”

“But wouldn’t it be better if he was healed sooner, so he could go back home to his family? I think he will appreciate it more.” Lucifer only stared at him angrily, because he realized that Cas was right. Feeling that the coast was clear, Castiel placed his right hand on the broken arm and closed his eyes, only to open them a second later. Fast as always. “Besides, there are various ways to repay a debt.” It was said in a playful manner, and Lucifer could sense that Cas was barely containing his laughter. Letting him be around Gabriel and Balthazar was a bad decision, for which Lucifer had to pay now.

“Stop it Castiel. I know what you are trying to say, so stop it. It isn’t funny.” Cas only looked up to him, joy in his eyes.

“What is his name?”

“Dean.”

It was a part of Castiel work. He had to make sure that the arm is healed properly, and Lucifer wasn’t mad about that. It just made him uncomfortable, giving away that piece of information about Dean. Lucifers thoughts stopped abruptly, and his eyes focused on the calendar above the nightstand. The yearly mating season was coming up in a week, and every unmated Angel in the colony will participate, and maybe someone from other villages will show up. The Angel exhaled slowly. It explained why he was jumpy. With the newly found knowledge Lucifer relaxed, and easily brought his eyes back on Castiel. Or so he thought, because there was pain building inside of him at the sight. Mating season was a real handful.

“Wake up, Dean.” Quiet but a rough voice brought him back to his senses. The arm didn’t hurt anymore, but learning from his mistakes, Dean didn’t try to move it. Opening eyes, on the other hand, wasn’t on the same list. When his lids slowly parted, it wasn’t Lucifer sitting before him, but a pretty good looking stranger. Who had black wings, and really blue eyes. But it wasn’t the right shade, the color was wrong, and Dean couldn’t pinpoint why.

“You aren’t Lucifer.” The stranger tilted his head left, as if amused.

“Obviously. I’m Castiel, and I healed your arm.” Dean squinted his eyes at the Angel. Castiel, what a mouthful. Lucifer was much easier to say. A brown _thing_ moved behind him and Dean followed it with his eyes, and met Lucifers blue ones. That was the right shade of blue, not too intense, slightly washed out. _Perfect_.

Castiel snickered when he watched the way Deans face brightened up at the sight of Lucifer. Oh, he _knew_ what was going on, but why explain it to Luci take away the fun? Gabriel will love it, when he will hear about it. It was adorable when his older friend was so oblivious to what was going on.

“Well, I have other duties to attend to, so I will go now. “ With a small smile, Castiel retreated from the house.

An awkward silence fell between them. Lucifer shifted his weight and his wings moved with him, drawing Deans attention to them. And what a sight they were. Last time Dean barely saw them because it was dark, but now every little detail was for his eyes to see. The brown feathers made him want to nestle against them. Dean instinctively licked his lips, as they were dry, and he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Lucifer. Looking up to see what happened, he only saw him staring at the wall.

“Your wings are pretty awesome. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” The Angel brought his eyes back on the man, slightly widened in surprise. His wings puffed up in pride.

“You didn’t. It’s nothing.”

Dean was getting nervous with the lack of communication. Lucifer sighed, and walked closer.

“You probably want to go home. I will show you the way.”

If he was to be truthful, Dean totally forgot about that. Sammy didn’t even cross his mind, for which he mentally slapped himself. But still, there was the urge to just lie on the bed again and just stay. A blush crept up his cheeks. Yeah, that was not a thing he could do.

“That would be awesome.” Dean stood up. “How far away are we? From the road.”

“A good distance. I’m not really sure how long of a walk it is.” Lucifer folded his wings and turned around towards the door. Dean shamelessly stared at his back basking in the magnificence of his feathers, his hand itching to touch them, and he should really stop thinking about that, before his dick decided to take an active part in everything that was happening. Getting a boner wasn’t really high on the list of thing Dean wanted to happen. Not even close. But damn, those wings really made fantasizing so easy.

Lucifer was just about to open the door, when he stopped and looked around. There was a small smile playing on his lips, but he didn’t say anything. He looked amused. Dean narrowed his eyes, and stared at expectantly. Lucifer only shook his head, and finally opened the door.

“They will look at you weirdly, but everyone knows why you are here. Michael was sure to tell everyone that you weren’t a threat.” Winchester nodded at that.

When they walked out, Dean couldn’t stop himself from looking at everything. His curious nature, that he didn’t let out often, took the better of him and he wasn’t able to stop. Everything was just interesting, even if it really wasn’t. He walked closely behind Lucifer, as to not get lost, and stared at the Angels they were passing. The thing that was most noticeable about them was their wings, obviously. Every pair was different. From fluffy white mass to sharp dark brown. They were perfectly beautiful, even when they were in some way broken.

They stared at him suspiciously, but none approached him. Well, considering how his first encounter with Lucifer went, it was probably for the better.

Because Dean wasn’t exactly paying attention to what Lucifer was doing, only keeping track of where he was going, it wasn’t a big surprise when he walked right into the Angel, his face ending up right in the _soft_ wings. They smelled of wind, and earth and just something that Dean could only call the smell of Lucifer. And that sounded really cheesy.

“Dean? Can you walk out of my wings?” Winchester blushed furiously and immediately took a step back. This day can’t possibly get any more embarrassing.

“Sorry.” He blurted out and looked at the man. Lucifers eyes were fixated on someone else, so Dean followed his stare. There was an Angel, obviously, with longish brown hair, eyes the color of whiskey, and he was short.

“Yo Luci, Cas told me that I have to meet you and Dean-o here before you go.” He said playfully, his wings, that were practically golden, stretched and then went back to their position. “He said that there is something I have to see, and damn boy, he didn’t lie.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and stared down at his brother. His fist clenched, but he didn’t make a move. Gabriel always could easily anger him or just irritate him. It was a really bad talent of his.

“I don’t know what Castiel told you, and frankly, I don’t want to know, but there is nothing to see.” Dean looked between them, extremely confused. He was curious about what was going on.

“Am I missing something?” Gabriel only smiled wider and patted his shoulder.

“Oh, you are Dean-o, but so is our dear Luci. It’s just hilarious.” Dean could feel that Lucifer was getting irritated.

“Okay, Gabriel, stop it. I will talk with you when I will be back.” Gabriel only laughed at that, and turned around, swaying his hips. It made Dean want to laugh too, but he decided against it when Lucifer started walking the opposite way of Gabriel. Dean rushed after him.

“Do you know what he was going on about?” He asked Lucifer, when he finally cached up to him.

“No.” Well, that was unsatisfying.

“Really? Aren’t you supposed to, I don’t know, know everything?” Lucifer stopped abruptly. They were near the edge of the forest, last houses of the village behind them.

“For fuck's sake, Dean, stop it! I don’t want to talk about their stupid ideas!” Dean blinked a few times, shocked about the outburst. But, because he was a Winchester, and Winchesters never took into account the obvious signals, that they shouldn’t do something, he tried again.

“So you _know_ something!” Lucifer stared at him like he was an irritating child. Dean realized that he was probably acting a little like Gabriel, but hey! He only wanted to know what was happening.

“I do know some things, but I don’t think they are your concern.” Deciding that it was the end of discussion, Lucifer resumed his walk and entered the woods, Dean close behind him. The young hunter didn’t want to admit it, but he was pouting. Was it that bad that he was interested in it? He was only curious.

Before him, Lucifer took a deep breath and turned around to face him, his wings fidgeting.

“Can you please stop feeling so distressed?”

“Oh, I’m _so_ _sorry_ for being curious, oh almighty Angel.” So what, Dean was irritated. It wasn’t as if he was asking about the ideal way to kill them or anything. Lucifer closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I will regret it…” He muttered under his breath before facing Dean again. “Angels, once a year, have something called ‘mating season’ when unmated angels look for their mate. At that time of year our instincts are sharper, so it’s easier to find it, but it only lasts the duration of the mating season, which is about two weeks. If someone is lucky enough, they will find their true mate, and then stay with them forever. Unmated Angels get jumpy before it, so I’m sorry if I scared you.” Through the whole monologue, Dean stared at him, absorbing the new knowledge like a sponge.

“It’s alright. It’s better to know the reason, than assuming that you just decided that I’m annoying.” A smirk was playing on Deans lips as he hit the other man’s shoulder. “So, you will look for a hot Angel lady to hook up this mating season?” He moved his eyebrows suggestively. Lucifer never looked more done than in that moment.

“Dean, Angels don’t exactly differentiate between the two sexes. Anyone can ‘hook up’ with anyone they want. If there is a need for children anyone can bear one.” Deans mind immediately supplied him with an image of Lucifer with a baby bump, but stopped those thoughts before it could once again get dangerous.

“Well, that’s convenient. So, you will look for a hot Angel then?” Lucifer pondered about it for a second.

“For the past few mating seasons, I wasn’t successful, but maybe I will try again.” He really didn’t know why no one approached him when the mating season begun, but to be truthful, he didn’t put much of a fight for a mate. Usually he just walked around like he normally does, he didn’t do anything to appeal to a potential mate. It wasn’t like he didn’t want a one, but after half of your life spent without finding someone really compatible, maybe not like a true mate, but just someone that would feel right, can discourage anyone.

“Good luck then.” There was something at the back of Deans mind, but he decided to dismiss it.

“Thanks.”

The rest of the way they walked in silence, but then Dean broke it when he remembered something.

“What about Rufus and the rest of his team?” He didn’t like Rufus, especially after what happened, but he still didn’t want him dead.

“I transported him and his friends back to their car and Michael made sure that they won’t remember any of this.”

“That’s good. Thanks Lucifer, for not killing them even though you had the right.” Lucifer didn’t respond to that.

“Your car will be there, when you will get out of the forest. Just walk straight.” He instructed Dean. Winchester looked reluctant to walk away, gazing between Lucifer and the edge of the forest. Then he looked like he made up his mind.

“Can I like, visit you someday? You kind of saved me, and I would like to be friends with you.” Waves of embarrassment flowed off of Dean, and it made Lucifer want to laugh in amusement.

“You ‘kind of’ saved me too Dean, so if you want to keep in contact I can’t stop you.” Dean looked at him doubtfully. “Okay, I can, but I won’t. I’m putting my trust in you Dean.”

Winchester relaxed visibly.

“Then I’m happy. But how will I find the way?” The way back was hard even with Lucifer leading, so Dean can’t see himself going the way by himself.

“I will now when you will enter the forest. We have various spells around here. That’s why our villages don’t show up on any of your maps.” Dean nodded at that and then smiled.

“Then, see you again Lucifer.”

Lucifer waved when his new… friend walked away, back home. With a sigh, he turned around and started walking back to the village. He had to talk with Gabriel.


	3. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT~  
> A NEW CHAPTER

The drive home was awful. All Dean could think about was Lucifer. It made him laugh halfheartedly. He felt an amazing connection with the angel, and it made him crave contact with him. Dean's hands clutched the steering wheel, trying desperately to focus. Their friendship was forbidden. John would kill him on the spot if he knew. Even though he wasn't the best father out there, he still was  **his** father. It was nothing but stupid loyalty embroidered in his heart. Sammy didn't care about John that much, realizing that it was Dean that kept them afloat. 

A phone rung through the silence inside the Impala, and Dean jumped up. His phone was laying in the backseat, and he reached for it, keeping his eyes on the road. He answered the phone call without looking at the caller's ID.

"Where the fuck are you Dean?!" Sam shouted at him, anger and worry seeping through the receiver.

"Language, Sammy. I had to drive somewhere, and accidentally got into a little fight, but I'm on my way home now."

"Yeah? That's funny, cause Bobby told me that you went after Rufus." Dean cursed under his breath. Bobby probably couldn't refuse Sam's broken voice, that he always used when trying to find out something.

"You shouldn't know about this Sam."

"Believe me Dean, I know more than you think. I'm not dumb, Dad loves to brag about his hunts, and research isn't that hard."

Dean sighed, and licked his lips. He hated it. Hated that Sam had to be around this... lifestyle. The kid didn't deserve it;.

"I will tell you everything when I get home." The damage was already done, so there was no reason to keep anything away from him.

"I'll hold you to your word Dean." And the he hung up. Dean threw his phone back to where he picked it up from and turned the radio on. ACDC blasted through the speakers. Dean was angry how it all went down. Monster's shouldn't be public knowledge. Sammy shouldn't know about this. In Dean's mind he was still too young. And he probably always will be.

When he pulled up in the driveway, Sammy was sitting on the stairs in front of the front door. Dean took his sweet time getting out of Impala, and even longer to walk up to Sam.

"I'm sure you remember your promise"

“Well, I didn’t really _promise_ you anything.” Dean tried again, but a bitch face from Sam stopped him.

“Don’t you even try Dean. Get in and start talking. I made you some sandwiches.” Defeated, the older Winchester walked behind his brother inside their house, and straight to the kitchen. There was a plate full of sandwiches, and so Dean sat down and took one. It was gone with two bites.

“You can start any time you want.” Pointed out Sam, his face blank.

“So, long time ago, there were angels and-“

“Stop joking Dean, I’m serious!” Dean blinked a few times, shocked.

“Okay, okay, jeez. What do ya want to know?”

“Where were you that time? You came back shaken up, but I didn’t want to pry. Now though, I don’t care  that much.” Dean ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

“I went to Bella Vista forest to hunt…” He stopped there, the word not wanting to go through his throat. “…angels.”

Sam stared at him blankly. But then the realization dawned on him, and pure fury showed on his face.

“You did **_what_**?!” He screamed.

“Sammy, wait! I wanted to get money for your University, come on!” His younger brother paled.

“I told you some many times Dean, that I don’t have to go there. So many times, Dean!“ Sam’s hands were trembling. “ Please, tell me you didn’t kill anyone. Tell me, you didn’t catch an angel!” Dean shook his head furiously.

“Sam, I didn’t stood a chance. When I met him, my flashlight was out. I was shooting blindly, and he dodged every bullet that came his way. I lost, Sammy. And I thought he would kill me.” His throat tightened, and he had to take a few deep breaths. “ But you know what he did? He asked me ‘why?’. He fucking asked me ‘why?’. And I couldn’t believe it Sammy.” Tears were threatening to fall, but Dean angrily blinked them away.” I tried to capture and he asked why!”

It didn’t take long for Sam to realize how Dean felt about this situation, and so he reached for his brother’s hand.

“He asked, and so I told him. I told him that I needed the money for bills, for food and for your school. And he asked if there wasn’t another way. I just said that I tried everything, but it was never enough. I really did Sammy, and you know it.” There was a reassuring smile on Sam’s face, and it prompted Dean to continue.

“You know, he did something that no one else ever did, beside Bobby and Ellen. He gave me a few of his feathers.” He could no longer stop his tears and they freely fell down his face.

“I didn’t deserve it Sam. “

“Do you know his name?” Dean looked up at his brother.

“Yeah, he said it’s Lucifer.” Sammy blinked a few times.

“Lucifer, the most beautiful angel of God. The one casted out of heaven by Michael.”

“How do you know this? I thought the old Bible wasn’t available to the public.” Sam chuckled at that.

“As I said, research.” Dean only shook his head, a smile on his lips.” But, why did you went after Rufus then?”

“I promised Lucifer that I would try to keep hunters away from their territory, and so I asked Bobby to help me.”

_Dean drove up to the Roadhouse a few days before Bobby’s and Ellen’s anniversary. The promise he made to Lucifer was still on his mind, so he had to take care of that. As the Singer Salvage Yard and Harvelle’s Roadhouse were the places that Hunter’s went to get their info, it was the best place for Dean to try. Whenever anyone got any info about wendigos/skinwalkers/angels/any other monster they always went to Bobby and/or Ellen._

_The Roadhouse was dark, but Dean was sure that he will find the Singer &Harvelle family there. Bobby and ellen were married, yes, but 90% of people still referred to Ellen as Harvelle, and Jo kept her surname, the memoir of her dead father. To Dean, they were the Singer family, **his** family._

_He confidently walked up to the door, and found it open. He went in, and found the family –plus Ash, but after so many years he was family too – cleaning the place. Apparently there was a party here yesterday._

_“Dean!” In seconds, Jo was crushing him in a death hug. “I knew you would come to save me! Even though I don’t really need it.” The second sentence was said so only Dean would hear it, and he laughed._

_“Sorry Jo, not today.” She pouted, but went back to cleaning._

_“Maybe instead of talking you could come and help us?” It was Ellen, a smile on her lips, but her voice was stern._

_“I would love to Ellen, but I’m on a mission today.” He winked, and then looked at Bobby. “Bobby, I need to talk to you.” The atmosphere immediately grew serious._

_“Well, I hope you didn’t do anything stupid boy. Let’s go upstairs. Ellen, take a break.” She nodded, focused on Jo._

_“Johanna Beth! Don’t you dare sneak out, we still have a lot of work to do!”_

_Dean laughed, and walked behind Bobby upstairs, to his small office. It was drowned in papers and books, barely enough space to move around._

_“What’s going on Dean?” Asked Bobby earnestly, when they sat down._

_“Promise me you won’t get mad, and that you will keep this a secret.”_

_“You know you can trust me.” Dean bit his bottom lip._

_“You know we need money, and please don’t say anything. We are barely holding up, and I knew I had to do something. I asked around in pretty shady places, got in contact with some people from my past, and I got the name Crowley.” He stopped there, looking up at Bobby, and he saw that he recognized that name._

_“Wait, Dean, don’t tell me…” his voice dropped down to a whisper.” You went after angels?”_

_Dean only nodded._

_“Have you lost your mind?!” Exploded Singer.” Don’t you realize what could happen to you and Sam?!”_

_“Bobby, let me explain!” He still fumed, but he let Dean speak. Winchester explained everything to him, and by the end of the story, Bobby just looked exhausted._

_“So what do you need my help with Dean?”_

_“I need you to keep tabs on the Bella Vista forest. I promised Lucifer to do everything in my power to keep their location safe.” Bobby shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But he promised to do what he can._

“And that’s how it went.” Sam nodded.

“So, what happened later?”

Dean told Sam everything about going after Rufus, getting shot and ending up at Lucifer’s place. He skipped the whole mating season bullshit, but all in all he told his brother everything. After the talk and a few bitches and jerks thrown around, they went to sleep. It was an exhausting conversation, they needed their sleep.

A full week passed since then. Dean was trying his best to live as if everything was perfectly okay, but it was hard.

The first thing Dean did was to see how much does Rufus and his friends remember. To his surprise Michael didn’t only erase their memories, he altered them to make them believe that they have checked the whole forest and there was not an angel to be found. Angels and their powers, seriously.

The money was safely put into uncle Bobby’s bank account, so at least that was properly taken care of. But right now Dean was battling with something. He had this overwhelming  _need_  to meet up with Lucifer. To just see him for a little bit. Or like spend a lot of time with him. He’d never admit it, but after an especially hard day and an ever more awful night, he practically woke up  _whimpering_ the angels name. Thank fucking God that Sammy didn’t hear him.

Now that Dean thought about that, Sammy was spending a lot of time at the library now. It’s not a surprise of course, with the exams and all getting closer, but Dean felt a bit lonely.

Today was a particularly bad day. He didn’t get a job to get his mind off of things, so he felt lost. His heart was telling him to get into the car and drive to Lucifer, and just finally ki- he stopped himself there. They were friends and only that. Dean should not let his horniness get to him.

Dean cracked his knuckles and made his way to his room. He has been sitting in the kitchen all this time, but now he started feeling lightheaded. After he fell on the bed it didn’t take him long to fall asleep, his dreams full of brown wings.

 

At the same time, Lucifer was having a very bad time. Mating season was never a fun time for him, but he was never this restless. At it didn’t help that Gabriel and Castiel just kept laughing at him. Letting a heavy sigh, he remembered his talk with Gabriel.

_  
_Lucifer tried his best to get to the village fast, not really trusting himself before the mating season. Gabe got on his nerves a bit, and he seriously needed to talk with him. To his surprise the younger angel was waiting for him at the edge of the forest, a playful smirk on his lips.__

_“Luci, why did you say goodbye to Dean-o so soon?” He asked, not really wanting an answer, but to just get on Lucifer’s nerves a bit more_

_“It’s none of your business my dear friend. Now, what are you and Cas going on about?”_

_“Hah, and why do you think I will tell you? Though it is a surprise you haven’t figured it out, you being the right ruler of our village and all. Shouldn’t you have like, all the knowledge memorised?” Gabriel winked at him, as if he just told a great joke._

_“Please Gabriel. Can’t you for once just tell me what it is?”_

_“Nope! But give it a few days and you will know. It’s rare, but damn, when it happens!” And without letting Lucifer say another word, Gabe took flight and went God knows where._

 

He hated to admit it, but Gabriel was right. He did realise what they meant, but it did not mean he was happy with that realisation. His feelings were a mix of humiliation and anger, but a layer of relief was hiding underneath it. Apparently he wasn’t ALL broken and not right, he just was one of the rarities. Like always. Understanding didn’t mean knowing what to do with that knowledge though.

Lucifer was spending time in his house, battling himself. He wanted to go and be with Dean, to see that he is well. But that would be dumb and altogether a bad thing to do. Even though his instincts screamed at him to do it.

Lucifer has found his true mate, and he should have fucking realised it the moment he saw Dean. Because now he was restless.

What if Dean decides to never visit again? He can’t imagine a life without the hunter. All his life he has waited for a mate, even if he tried to act as if didn’t bother him that every mating season was another unsuccessful one.

It all would be easier if it wasn’t for humans and their nature to shoot first and ask questions later.

His thinking time got disturbed by someone knocking on the door. He swiftly got up and went to open the door. It was Castiel, a wide smile on his face.

“Hello Lucifer, how are you doing this wonderful day?” He asked, forcing himself through the door and sitting down on one of the chairs that stood next to a table that was placed next to the window on the left from the front door. Lucifer sighed, closed the door and sat opposite him.

“Hi Castiel, yes you can come in, sit down. I’m doing magnificent, as you can obviously see. What do you want?”

“Well, you have realised what happened then?” Castiel’s voice got serious.

“If you are referring to me finding my True Mate, then yes.” Saying it aloud have suddenly made it more true.

“What are you going to do then?”

“What can I do Castiel?” he snapped “It’s not like I can waltz into a city and claim him.”

And the younger angel just looked at him sadly, the fun he was having with these events suddenly disappearing. Lucifer looked away, ashamed at his outburst. Cas only smiled sadly, realizing the truth of his words.

 

When Dean wake ups, he feels like shit. He is feverishly hot, drenched in sweat and nauseous. Something is seriously wrong but he doesn’t have a clue what the fuck happened. It was a sprint to the bathroom when a wave of nausea hit him hard. Sam found him hunched over the toilet, vomiting his guts out. Without a word, Sammy dampened a towel in cold water and started slowly touching Deans neck with it, trying to soothe his brother. When Sam touched Deans naked skin, he nearly jumped away.

“Dean! You are hot! Like, deathly hot!” Sam’s voice is full of concern. Dean only vomits again, completely out of energy. “We need to call someone, an ambulance, or-or Bobby!”

“No.” Dean barely managed to say that one word, and his body tensed once again and he vomited.

And vomited.

Again and again.

Until he didn’t have anything else to spit out, but he kept convulsing. And it hurt so much, his whole body burning, but he couldn’t stop.

And he started crying, feeling helpless.  _Why those things always happen to me?_ He thought, sobs making him feel worse. He was aware that Sam was crying to, not knowing how to help his brother, beside rubbing a damp towel on his neck.

The… sickness lasted till the early morning. By then, both brothers were exhausted beyond belief, both physically and emotionally. When Dean got up from the bathroom floor and took a few shaky steps, Sam tried his best to help him walk.

“You need to lay down Dean.” He only nodded, and they slowly walked to his bedroom.  When he was safely in bed, Sammy sat down next to him.

“Do you want anything?”

“Water.”

“Okay, okay. Give me a second.” And he was out the doors. Dean tried to focus, and reached his hand for his phone, that was on the end table. He chose Bobbies number. His uncle picked up immediately.

“Bobby, I need your help.” His voice was small, barely audible, and hoarse. Bobby was immediately alarmed.

“What’s happening, boy?!”

“Just, come to our house. Please.”

Singer only said  _On my way_ and hung up. Sammy came back with a glass of water, which Dean gladly drank.

It wasn’t long before Bobby barged into their house, and the  brothers where happy to see him. Bobby was in full on work mode, and when he saw the state Dean was in, you could see the worry on his face.

“Dean, what happened?” But Dean could only look at him weakly, strength completely gone. Seeing that, Sam took it on himself to explain the situation, what happened at night. Bobby nodded along, worry growing in him, and with their talking as a background sound, Dean fell asleep. After the kid was finished, Bobby place his hand on his shoulder.

“Sam, stay with Dean, okay? I’m going to go and grab a few things that may help him.” Sammy nodded, and looked at Dean sadly. He never saw his brother in such a bad shape, and it broke his heart.

It took Bobby and hour to get what he needed. When he appeared again, he found the Winchester brothers asleep.  _Poor kids._  He didn’t want to disturb their sleep, but he had to give Dean the remedy Missouri have gave him. She told him that it’s like a ‘fix-it-all’ thing, and that If it’s true sickness, it will help Dean. Bobby didn’t even ask what will they do if it isn’t.

He approached the older Winchester. Kid was all sweaty, and he was frowning in his sleep. Bobby gently shook him, and Dead opened his eyes quickly, looking for danger.

“Dean, Dean, easy. Don’t worry, I’m here. Can you sit up?” Dean nodded, almost unnoticeably. Singer helped him do it, and when Dean was secure, he brought the cup with the remedy inside to his lips. “Here, drink this. It should help you.” He obediently drank it.

“That’s gross.” He said, grimacing. “Thanks Bobby.”

“No problem. I got some crackers too, you should try to eat a few at least.” Dean looked at him hesitantly.

“I’m not sure I will be able to.”

“Just try.” Said Bobby sternly. Winchester gave up and grabbed a cracker and ate it. He got three inside of himself before he called quits. Bobby was glad that he at least ate those three.

“Try to sleep Dean. I will be downstairs.”

Singer left Dean to sleep, and woke up Sammy. Kid was still dead tired, so he just took him to his bedroom and tucked him in, and then went to the living room and turned on the TV. He called Ellen to tell her what’s going on, and she told him to call if they will be needing anything.

It will be a long day.

 

Lucifer was tired. For the last few hours he was on edge, had the feeling that something was  _very_ wrong, but he just didn’t knew what. He couldn’t sleep, everyone irritated him – so he didn’t move from his home.

His heart, his instincts told him that his  _mate_ was in danger, that something bad was happening to him. But he couldn’t do anything. He was stuck here. And besides, he didn’t even know where Dean lives. 

The only thing you could here in the house was the sound of footsteps. Constant footsteps.  Lucifer was pacing, not being able to calm down. Stupid instincts, stupid bond alerting him to how Dean is doing.

He didn’t need that in his life.

He didn’t ask for it.

He could do without it.

A spike of pain went through his body, and he stopped in his tracks.

A pull on the bond.

More pain.

And then-

_“Lucifer, Lucifer please…_

_…help me.”_

His eyes, which were closed before, now were wide open.

Did he just hear Dean?

He tried to reach with the bond to Dean, but he couldn’t. It just wasn’t a thing that you could do with a bond. Especially one so fresh, and not even completed.

So how did he hear Dean?

Another jolt of pain…

…and a surge of energy that he could feel flowing through him.

And once again Dean’s voice

_“Lucifer, I can’t do this… I need you…”_

Lucifer was gone with a blink of an eye. Like in the old times.

 

Dean’s sleep ended when it started getting dark. He woke up feeling worse than how he felt when he hit the hay. This time he wasn’t able to get up and go to the bathroom, so he just puked on the floor by the bed. Thankfully, Bobby was foreseeing, and left a plastic bowl there. He heard Singer going up the stairs, so he must have heard him.

The door opened, and there stood concerned Bobby.

“How are you feeling Dean?”

“Worse than before, if it’s even possible.” For a mere second Bobby was shocked, but masked it quickly. He walked the few steps over to Dean, and placed his hand on his forehead, feeling the temperature.

“You don’t have a fever anymore, so that’s good. I’m gonna bring you something to drink and eat.” Winchester smiled as a response, and Bobby went down to the kitchen.

He didn’t get to grab anything, when he heard Dean screaming. He went back there as fast as he could, a gun in his hand. Sammy was already next to his brother. Bobby looked around, trying to find the threat, but there was nothing.

Dean was still screaming, and thrashing. Singer hid his gun and tried to grab Dean, to keep him from injuring himself.

“Sam, grab his left side.” Sammy immediately did it, and with joined forces, they were able to calm Dean a bit.

When he came back to his senses, Dean saw red. He saw Ruby. Alistair. Azazel. Lilith. He saw them all, leering at him. They had knives, and he couldn’t move. They slashed, and slashed, and he could only scream.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

He couldn’t think. Memories haunted him. Screaming was his only ability now.

 

It lasted six hours, the screaming  and trashing. Bobby thought that Dean was better, but apparently it was only a prelude. Dean was worse. And Bobby had no idea what he could do. Sammy was distressed.

Everything was shit.

Around the fourth hour of that hell, Singer was thankful that John long time ago soundproofed the whole house.

When the clock struck the fifth hour, Dean started saying Lucifer’s name.

It stopped at six, because apparently Lucifer heard Dean’s screams. Prayers. Screamed out prayers. And showed up in his room.

Bobby was dumbstruck, the same with Sammy.

 

When Lucifer appeared in the pretty crowded room he didn’t have a fucking idea how he got there. But when he saw the state of Dean, he stopped caring and was just happy he got there. In few seconds he got to Deans side, moving out of the way the older person, and laid a hand on Dean’s forehead.

Winchester, as if feeling his presence, calmed down.

Crisis averted.

_For now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to get a chapter out next week, but we will see


	4. Talks

Bobby was staring at the angel that appeared in Dean’s room out of nowhere. It was hard calming his instinct to run for his shotgun and shooting the angel, but Bobby was pretty sure that this was _the_ angel. The one and only Lucifer. It was as if his sole presence calmed Dean, and Bobby wasn’t going to protest. He’d just like some kind of explanation.

But it could wait.

“Sammy.” The kid, well not really a kid anymore, finishing high school soon, but it was hard to think about him differently, looked up at him. “Let’s go downstairs.” He nodded, and moved reluctantly, eyes still on the angel. Singer moved his attention to him.

“You.” Lucifer didn’t even move a feather to acknowledge him. ”Get us when he wakes up. You have some explaining to do.”

And they were gone.

Lucifer looked up at the door after it closed. He still was in shock, going only on pure instincts. Dean wasn’t screaming anymore, just whimpering under the angel’s touch. He tried to calm himself, to focus. Winchester obviously needed him, and he could not let him down.

He prayed to him, in the purest way possible. And so Lucifer took a few deep breaths and reached with his being to see what was wrong with Dean.

He withdrew almost instantly. Winchester was reaching to hm. It was… something he have never felt before. Apparently it was time for him to go through a lot of first experiences. Dean, probably unconsciously, was responding to the bond that barely shimmered with live between them. Lucifer quickly pulled up all the information he had on Mates and bonds.

True Mates were the most compatible pair of individuals. The stories said that True Mates would recognize each other immediately – which Lucifer realized was fucking bullshit. Or he was too thickheaded and didn’t look for the sings.

Even though True Mates were like two pieces of a puzzle, fitting together ideally, it still was about consent in the end. The older party would usually court the other, as to form a bond of familiarity, before the mating would happen. With True Mates that process never lasted long, the feelings of rightness overpowering any doubt that could arise. When it was just angels finding others attractive, the courtship would take longer, but it usually never exceeded the duration of the Mating Season.

Not to say that mating’s didn’t happen outside the Mating Season, it just was the time that their senses where the most sensitive and so it was easier.

From what Lucifer knew, there weren’t a lot of True Mates around, now when it was so hard for angels to move around. It was sad, truly.

But True Mates weren’t only peace and serenity. Being True Mates meant being always next to your betrothed or at least to always know how they were faring. The bond that forms during the mating – a true, strong one, not like the feeble thing that was between Dean and him now – is like a tracker on your mate. You always know how they are feeling, if they are in danger, if they need something.

The only time that someone may go through symptoms like what Dean is going through, is if they accepted the bond, accepted they mate, and got nothing in return.

It was as if Lucifer courted him, Dean accepted, and then Lucifer left him alone.

Which was fucking insane, because Lucifer did not do such a thing.

It was like a taboo, a thing that everyone knew but no one ever spoke about. You never court someone if you don’t mean it. Because the rejection, after accepting the courtship and mating, could kill. Angels were very careful with whom they chose as their mate, but 99% of time everything was well.

It was better not to think about that 1%.

But still, Lucifer didn’t knew what to do. Didn’t knew what to make of this whole situation.

The symptoms told him clearly, that even though Dean was silent and calm now, warm to the touch still, he was dying. Because he accepted the courtship, and Lucifer didn’t do anything. Lucifer wanted to laugh at how freaking abstract this sounded. Dean was human. And Lucifer didn’t even _court_ him.  Yes, he did feel a pull towards the boy. And he did want to see him after he realized what they were.

But this?

He never wanted something like this to happen. And he had no fucking explanation for finding Dean accepting him as a mate. Even though his instincts were screaming in full happiness, that yes _he has a mate_ , he knew that Dean didn’t have a clue what was happening. Dean was only human, he had no clue about angels and their lifestyle.

And even though Lucifer wanted to go somewhere secluded, and just try to make sense of this, he knew he could not. He had to help Dean, because it was his dumb angel ass that put the kid in this state. Even if not on purpose.

He slid his hand down from Dean’s forehead to his cheek, and gently stroke it. He also sat down on the bed, and laid his left wing protectively and reassuringly over Winchester. He tried pushing his feeling of protectiveness through the feeble bond, and was met with no restriction. And, to his surprise, Dean almost instantly reacted, his eyes fluttering open.

He didn’t say anything, just stared at Lucifer with pure wonder, a small smile blooming on his full lips, and making his sickly pale face shine with life. The angel could feel the happiness through the bond, and he breathed with relief.

 

Dean felt as if he was in a cocoon, and it felt amazing after the hours, that felt like days, of torture. He was warm, and safe, and he knew that nothing would harm him now. And then he felt all of those protectiveness, and it was amazing. _Lucifer,_ prompted his mind. He came to save him, like the true angel he is.

It wasn’t even hard to open his eyes, knowing what he will be greeted with. Though he didn’t expect such a look of worry on Lucifer’s face. Dean couldn’t help smiling.

But he was exhausted, and he still felt that under that cocoon he was sick. Si, he did the best thing he could, which was grab Lucifer’s arms and pull him closer, to hug him – and no, he didn’t have _cuddling_ in mind, thank you very much – but the angel didn’t budge. Dean frowned, and tried again, to no avail.

“Dean? What are you doing?” Lucifer asked quietly, his wing folding behind him.

“I’m exhausted and I need you next to me.” Dean’s voice was all croaky, barely audible, but Lucifer understood. Winchester had a feeling that something bigger was going on, but he so didn't care ri’ht now. The angel gently picked up Dean, and before Winchester had a chance to react, he was laying on top of Lucifer, his wings encircling them like a blanket of safety.

“Catch some sleep Dean. We will talk once you wake up.” Dean only nodded, not caring about current position.

It felt safe, sue him for wanting it.

Only minutes passed and both the angel and Dean were asleep.

 

 

Dean’s dreams were serene. Warm. Good and happy. He didn’t want to wake up, but his stomach had different plans. And that’s how he woke up in Lucifer’s arms. Which made him jump and try to move away, but the angel’s grip was strong, way stronger that Dean could manage. But Lucifer felt his movement and now was staring at him, still unmoving.

“How are you feeling Dean?” He inquired, eyes half closed from sleep.

“Just peachy. What the fuck is going on?” Barked Dean, squinting his eyes. Lucifer let out an exasperated sigh.

“I see that you have regained your strength. Good.” Lucifer let go of Dean and stood up by the bed. “What do you remember?”

“Just that I got like seriously sick, that’s all.”

“I will try my best to explain what is going on Dean. Just, don’t freak out. That’s all I’m asking for.” Winchester reluctantly nodded. So Lucifer started summarizing the happenings of the last few hours. He seriously wanted to not even touch the toping of them apparently being mates, but Dean’s health was dependent on it, which meant he had to do it.

Winchester wasn’t amused.

“You are joking, right?”

“No, Dean. It’s the truth.” Dean jumped up from where he was sitting on the bed, visibly angered.

“I did not accept anything! Was it your fucking plan Lucifer?! Found someone easy on the eyes, and decided to take them against their will?!” Dean knew he was overreacting, the angel did explain to him that what happened between them wasn’t like it usually happened, and Dean didn’t really had a reason not to believe him. Still, he could not just accept it. True, he may have fantasized about Lucifer, yeah, but that did not mean that he wanted a bond!

Lucifer was hurt by what Dean was implicating, and his wings showed that, straightening up in fury.

“How dare you say something like that! I’d never desecrate my kin’s rituals in such a way!” His voice was like lightning, sending shivers through Dean, and he just wanted to curl up and disappear, just to get away from the anger. He cursed at his reaction, and looked straight into Lucifer’s eyes, showing him that he wasn’t scared, goddamnit. “Moreover it wouldn’t be possible like this! There are strict rules, and you are a human Dean!”

“Well I’m so fucking sorry that you got stuck with a lowly human!” Lucifer took a step back, and Dean was panting.

“What?”

All fight left Dean, and he sat down on the bed. He was lost, all of those weird feelings suddenly flooded him. He wanted Lucifer to calm down, but at the same time he wanted to beat him up. He was an asshole to Lucifer, yes, but his word’s still felt as if he was the last person he would like to end up mated to. And that stung. The angel, as if realizing his inner turmoil, sat down beside him and tentatively let his right wing embrace him.

“Dean, calm down. We will figure it out.” Lucifer tried to sound soft, as to not make Dean more aggravated. “I know that it is harder for you, as a human.” Dean relaxed slightly, but didn’t look up at Lucifer. He just started gently stroking the feathers. The angel focused on Dean’s emotions, and found out that Dean felt caged in this situation, but at the same time underserving of such a bond. “Even though the circumstances are grim, do not think that you aren’t worthy of being my mate.” That made Dean look up, though he still didn’t let any emotions show on his face.

“For what it’s worth, you are a good man Dean. Through the little time we have spent together, I came to realize that there are good humans out there. So stop thinking you aren’t worthy.” Dean looked away, still silent. Lucifer could feel the anger seeping to the surface, but he wasn’t sure what it was directed at this time.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” His hand was still gently stroking the feathers.

“It’s not really your fault.” Winchesters spoke up suddenly, his voice small but still gruffy. “I am still angry about how this came to be, but I guess this is just like a deep friendship, right?” He was grasping at straws, desperately trying to make this situation a little bit more comfortable.

“You can say that.” Lucifer also relaxed a bit. “Do you feel a bit better?” Dean nodded. “Good. I will go for…” The angel only now realized that he had no clue how the older man was called.

“Uncle Bobby?” Suggested Dean, and Lucifer agreed, even though he wasn’t sure about. “I’m okay now, so let’s just get downstairs. They already saw you so there will be no more damage.”

To say that Singer was happy with how long it took for the angel to finally appear, would be an understatement. But he was happy when he saw Dean, all better, walking down the stairs right behind him.

“Dean! You dumbass, do you know how scared we were, me and Sam?” Bobby screamed and hugged Dean tightly.

“Where is Sammy?”

“Told him to go to sleep. He is a heavy sleeper, so he probably slept through you both screaming.” Dean blushed at that, and looked at Lucifer, who went to sit on the couch.

“Gonna go wake him up. I just want to explain it once.” Bobby agreed, and Dean ran up the stairs.

Half an hour later and two showers, everyone was seated in the living room. Sammy was unabashedly staring in awe at the angel, and Lucifer didn’t seem to mind. Dean took it on himself to explain the situation, deciding that Lucifer would reveal way too much information. Sam druk up everything with a smile on his face, just happy that Dean was better and that there was a freaking angel in their house. Bobby was more reluctant to just accept everything, but in the end he was just happy that Dean was better now. And he knew that that idjit cared about the angel, so now at least they were more or less stuck together.

After all of that talking, Sammy got a call from a friend from school and he quickly gathered his things, said something about a library, and he was gone. Dean had to one day ask him about that damn library. Dean suddenly felt uncomfortable under the observant eye of Bobby, so he stood up.

“Will you stay here today too?”

“Yes, I already called Ellen, and she is okay with that. Only said that if you don’t show your face at the Roadhouse soon, she won’t let you live.” Said bobby with a hint of a giggle in his voice. Dean laughed at that.

“Tell her that I will visit soon. I’m gonna go up with Lucifer, and umm just talk for a bit.” A knowing smirk appeared on Singer’s face, and Dean scowled. The angel, as if on cue stood up and pushed past the two men and walked upstairs.

“He is a silent fella, ain’t he?” Declared Bobby, looking where Lucifer disappeared.

“I think he just isn’t accustomed to humans. When it’s just the two of us, he talks normally.”

“That’s cause it’s you.” This time Bobby laughed, and Dean just couldn’t figure out why this situation was amusing to him. He decided to just walk after Lucifer, only shouting “Oh shut up.” At Bobby when he was at the top of the stairs.

When he entered his room, Lucifer was looking through the book’s on the shelves, not even looking at Dean when he showed up. It was weird having him here, in his room, in the reach of a hand.

“Do you like reading?” Lucifer stilled for a second, and then nodded.

“We don’t really have access to books, but I do like to read.” Dean smiled at that.

“I really like reading, but I hated it when I had to do it in school. I hate being forced. Do you want any?”

“Yes, I’d like it.”

Dean chose a few books of the shelf and gave them to the angel.

“Here ya go. One of my favorites.” Lucifer smiled at him, and that made Dean happy.

“I’d love to read them here, but I can sense Gabriel calling me back. They must have realized that I am gone.”

“Oh that’s no problem! Just take them with you!” said Dean quickly, but nearly after saying that his resolver faltered. “Can you take them with you?”

“Yes, I can.” Lucifer moved his attention entirely to Dean. His wings were relaxed, but they moved towards Dean, and the soft feathers stroke his arm. “Will you visit the forest soon?” The moment grew intimate, but it didn’t bother Dean. He loved Lucifer’s wings, and he wasn’t ashamed of it. “It would be better not to go too long before contact.”

“Yeah I will try. “ Lucifer nodded, and took a step back, retrieving his wings.

Without saying anything, Lucifer disappeared.

And Dean didn’t really like it.

Just another normal day in the life of Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Luci. And I love Dean.   
> See ya guys next week.


End file.
